


The Thunderstorm

by LoVeYoUhOnNy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Both are still kids, Gen, may be oc, scared sasuke, these two are just too cute, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeYoUhOnNy/pseuds/LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Due to a huge thunderstorm little Sasuke couln't sleep and went over to Itachi. Why couldn't he sleep and how did Itachi react to his little brother being in his room in the middle of the night? (Sasuke: 4  Itachi: 9)Just a little drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ^^  
> This is my very first little story for naruto.  
> I just started to read the manga a week ago but sadly due to my boyfriend, friends and the internet I know way more then I've read so yeah...  
> Anyway^^  
> I love Sasuke and Itachi so I decided to write a little drabble about them where they were still little kids.  
> Hope you like it ^^

It was in middle of the night and a thunderstorm was right above Konoha. Everyone was asleep and didn’t even stir when ever a loud clap of thunder could be heard. Well everyone beside the little child of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. He was scared of the loud noises the thunder made.

After he laid in his bed for quite a while, shivering and with his hands over his ears, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He got out of his bed and run over to the room of his nii-san. At first he hesitated, knowing that Itachi didn’t like it when people went into his room but as soon as another loud clap of thunder could be heard, little Sasuke decided that for once he didn’t care and entered the room.

Inside he slowly made his way over to the bed where Itachi was. “Nii-san. Nii-san, wake up.” Sasuke said and shook the shoulder of his brother softly. In response Itachi just turn to the other side. Frustrated and scared Sasuke sat down in front of the bed and began to cry silently.

During the time he sat there his silent crying turned into little sobs, which in the end managed to wake Itachi up. “Ototo-chan?” The older Uchiha asked and looked down at his little brother. “Hey what’s wrong?” He asked again after he got no response. Sasuke still didn’t answer and continued to cry, still scared of the loud noises the thunder made.

“Ototo-chan, please stop crying. Otherwise you’ll wake up okaa-san and otou-san. And we both know if otou-san finds us awake at such a time he’ll be mad at us.” This made Sasuke calm down a little since he didn’t want this to happen. “Can you now tell me why you are in my room, crying like there is no tomorrow?”Itachi looked down at his little brother, black eyes slightly filled with worry. “I’m scared nii-san. It’s so loud.” “But there is nothing to be afraid of. Sound can’t harm you.” The older one said, not understanding the childish fear of his brother.

“I’m still scared... I don’t like loud noises... It reminds me of otou-san when he is angry...” The little Uchiha confessed and looked up at his brother. Now Itachi understood why his ototo-chan was so scared of the thunder. “Would you be less scared if you could sleep with me tonight?” He asked not knowing another way to calm his little brother down. Sasuke just nodded and held his arms up, so that Itachi could lift him up.

 Once both were under the blanket, Sasuke cuddles up to his brother and Itachi puts a protective arm around him. “Arigatou nii-san, for letting me sleep here tonight.” “You’re welcome ototo-chan.” “Oyasumi nasai.” “Oyasumi nasai.” With that both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a story about kids so it would be nice if you could tell me what you think about it ^^


End file.
